The present invention relates to an electric device and manufacturing method of the same.
Integrated semiconductor circuits are most important electric devices which have been broadly used in a variety of fields. One of the problems from the view point of reliability is the invasion of moisture or other impurities into the IC chips embedded in moulding. The invasion takes place through cracks or gaps occuring in the moulding to form paths from the outside of the moulding to the surface of the IC chip. The moisture which reachs the IC surface causes undesirable corrosion of the semiconductor constituting the IC chip and leads to malfunction of the chip.